Grand Pain
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Grand Theft Sequel. Re-Edited and with Beta. Rated T. Azula/Katara, Zuko/Mai and others. Katara wants Azula back, but will the princess take her.
1. Selections

Hey! This is the re-written, re-edited, and betaed(If that is a word). Please read the story and review. Reviews make me and my beta MeatSarcasm-Guy very happy. THANKS!!! REVIEW!!!!!

Chapter 1-Selections

**Katara**

"_I pick Aang," _

_Katara looked over at Azula, only to see the girl was burning with rage. She was in love with Azula, but could not bring __herself_ _to hurt Aang. The boy was her whole life and more, to say the least. The boy had saved the world and she thanked him with her love. She had __fallen_ _in love with the hero he was, but now that love was gone and she only loved him as a friend. Her love had moved on to a person better suited for the job, a person who could build her and not feed off her. She was in love with Azula. The only thing wrong with what she just said was, the fact she had just picked Aang over the Princess. _

_She watched, as Azula fell to pieces in front __of_ _her. The fire bender's body steaming, looking as though it was going to melt. Katara wanted to pull her eyes away from it, but she couldn't, the scene was intensity of it pulled her in. She could help, but fell __herself_ _get drowned in the power that was Azula. Even while self destroying herself, she was beautiful. As the girl's skin peeled off and her flesh and her blood polled on the floor, Katara felt herself become sick. The feeling burning her throat and lungs, the bile in her belly twisting. _

When she awoke, the pain that flowed threw her was torturous. It flowed threw her veins and mind, at an endless speed, then she shot out of bed. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, but still didn't make it. The contents of her lunch and small dinner were spilled to the floor, in a bursting hemp. The acid that burned her as the vomit came up remained, even after she had finished. Katara looked up to find the floor covered in vomit and the smell of it burning her eyes.

She moved to stand, but found her legs lacked the strength to move her. Katara moved her body across the floor, in a way that she didn't have to move her legs. When she was at the bathroom's door frame, she then leaned on it to support it and stood. As she got up, her eyes caught sight of the mess she had made and shame washed over her. Lately she had been getting sick more often and she hoped it was not what she thought it was.

She walked over her bedroom doors and then walked out. A wave of sickness washed over her, but it was quickly pushed back down. She walked until she came to the kitchen and found a servant who was still on duty.

"My Lady, what can I do for you?" The girl said.

Katara watched the girl who looked no older then fourteen, "I need the bathroom in my room cleaned and a bath drawn."

"Okay. Would you like anything else?"

"No, Thank you."

Katara watched the young girl walk away and decided to walk through the palace courtyard, taking the long way back to her room. As she walked out the kitchen, it became apparent to her it was very late. She had not thought to even see what time it was, it wouldn't have mattered.

When she got to the courtyard the moon was shining brightly. The light was enough to make the lamps that hung around the open space brighter. She looked up at the moon and noticed it was around four or five in the morning, but she still didn't care. Lately she didn't care about anything, she had nothing to care about. She had lost everything she cared for and it seemed she would not get them back. Sure she had her family and friends, but her lover was gone and it felt like she took her heart with her.

Katara felt a cool breeze blow past her and pulled her robe tighter to herself. She walked faster to the other side of the palace and then quickly went inside. Her feet moved on their own accord to her room, walking not slowing as she went past her friends rooms. She couldn't bear for one of them to come out and catch her like this. Their was no explanation that would get her off the hook and lately they had been pressing her to tell them what happened. She couldn't fight off their advances forever and knew soon she would have to tell them what happened.

When she got to her room, the vomit was gone and the bathtub had been filled with steamy water. She quickly dropped her robe and stepped into the water. The heat inside the tub reminded her of Azula, the way it swallowed her and made sure she was warm. She sat back in the tub and closed her eyes, letting her mind relax and slow down.

When her eyes closed a parade of memories flowed threw her mind. Many things from moments with Azula, to now awkward dinners with Aang. She could help, but smile at the memory of laying in Azula's arms and being be the fire benders warmth. Then a memory of playing with Momo and Aang pasted under her eyes and her smile fell. She loved Aang, but she was not in love with him. She couldn't fight the need to protect him, but she had to protect and now heal her own heart. Even if that meant hurting him. Her heart was torn, not knowing if it wanted to stay with Aang and make sure he was happy or find Azula and heal her own heart.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, the first peaks of sunlight were peaking just enough for her to see. Her heart winced, wondering if Azula was getting up because she liked to get up at the first peak of the sun, like most fire benders. She wondered if the girl was safe and where she was. Katara hated the fact she did not know where the fire bender was. Azula had left two days after they had broken up and Katara had no idea where she was. It pained her to know the girl had ran off, giving her no hint she was leaving, even if she didn't deserve it.

The water bender stood up in the tub and then got out. She walked into her room and then pulled out a fresh sleeping robe. Once she put it on, she walked over to her windows that faced the east side of the palace and opened them. Then she sat on her bed with her back on her head board. As she watched the sun rise she wondered where Azula was.

Aang

Aang walked into his bedroom, to find his girlfriend looking out the windows in their room. He could feel Katara's emotions as soon as he walked inside. The look in her eyes told him she was probably thinking about Azula.

Even though Aang was young, he knew when things weren't right. Ever since Katara picked him over Azula, things have gone down hill. They were fighting more and more, Katara never wanted to speak to him, and they stopped spending time together. He knew it was because of their relationship and how it had worked. He knew he had partly caused her to run into Azula's arms and make a new life there, but she had promised to love him. She should have tried harder to work things out, instead of running off to the first person willing to show her affection.

Aang walked over to their bed and sat down next to her, "How long have you been up?"

Katara looked over at the young monk and sighed, "Since five or four."

Aang frowned, things were getting worse everyday. First she stopped spending time with him, claiming to be sick or tired. Then she stopped eating, saying she was never hungry. Now she stop's sleeping, Aang couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his girlfriend back, the one who loved him in every way, shape, and form, "Why?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"You never sleep," Aang said, "We need to talk."

Katara looked over at with the same life less expression she had been wearing for weeks. Aang noticed she never smiled or laughed anymore, "You haven't been yourself lately...and I want to know what I can do to make things better."

Katara turned away from him, "It's not you."

Aang's hands gripped the sheets in frustration, "Katara just tell me what's wrong and how we can fix it. I need you and I love you."

He felt Katara touch him and wondered if their was a way to fix things. Her touch felt great to him, but he knew she could be thinking about Azula. It made him want to rip the memory of the fire bender from her mind. His heart was torn for Katara, he wanted her, but at the same time he wanted her to leave him and be happy. He could tell when she was thinking about him and could feel the influence the princess had on Katara. Whenever they made love, he could feel her mind thinking about the other girl. When she bite him and scathed him, he knew it was a since primal thinking, Azula had installed in her, "Katara, please we can work on this."

"Aang, give me time." the water bender pulled herself away from him and then got up.

Aang felt his heart breaking, "Okay, but where are you going?"

Katara looked at him and tried to smile, "To the courtyard."

Aang pulled Katara's arm and looked in to her eyes. He wanted to find hope and love and a promise for the future, but all he found was emptiness. He could feel her wanting to get away from him, "Don't...don't go. I need you."

Katara looked at him with eyes he never wanted to see. Tears made her eyes look darker than normal and her cheeks were growing a lite peach color. Aang dropped his head in shame and uncomfortableness, he couldn't bear to look at her and see how sad she was. It was hurting him more and more, to know he was causing her pain, "Katara...I want you...to know I...love you."

A cool hand was placed around him and he felt himself being pulled to a warm body. He could feel her skin near his and her breath on his shoulder; it felt great to touch her. He could smell her and could hear every exhale and inhale she made. But he could also feel tears on his back and running down his face. He knew one set was his own, the other tears must be hers. He couldn't move and wouldn't ruin their last bit of time together.

Azula

"Honey, you aren't going to mope around here forever?" A voice called out.

The fire bender in question sat up and looked at the other woman, "No and I'm not moping. I just don't feel like doing anything yet."

Azula watched the woman frown and hoped she was causing her no stress. She didn't want to be a burden in someone else's home. The fire bender stood up and walked over to the woman, "How about you go down to the beach and I'll meet you there in one hour."

The woman smiled, "For real?"

Azula ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah."

The woman smiled harder, "Okay. I'll make a picnic lunch and we can go swimming too.

Azula watched her walk away and knew she couldn't back out. She had been laying around the house for over two months and her room mate was getting tired of seeing her so upset, but today would be different. Today she would go out and sit on the beach, get some color back in her face, and take her mind off of her troubles.


	2. Love Lost or Lost Love

Chapter 2-Lost Love or Love Lost

**Azula**

Azula looked down at her room mate and smiled, the woman was sleeping on the beach. Azula knew she had left her partner waiting for more than her promised hour and it seemed the other woman got tired. She could see the woman had gotten the basket and had sat out a beach chair for Azula, but had gotten bored with the wait. The fire bender leaned down and gently poked the woman, "Wake up."

The other woman opened her eyes and looked at Azula, "You took more than an hour."

Azula sat down and looked out at the ocean, "Well, it's harder to do things now."

The woman looked at her and smiled, "Sweet heart I know. It will take time to get over this, I know you how you feel."

Azula looked over at her, "How could you know how I feel? I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest-"

"And that the world's falling apart and everyone is against you." The woman said.

Azula ran a hand threw her hair, "This is different. I can't get-"

The woman stopped her again, this time her face was red with anger, "Azula when me and your father split, it was the worst thing I have ever felt. We had been having problems for years, but when it ended and how it ended forever haunts me. I will never get over that heart break." Ursa sat up turned to her daughter, "Trust me this will get better, but you're not helping by sitting around all day and sulking in the house. You need to get out and do something."

Azula looked at her mother and saw herself in many ways. Ursa was strong and wise, things Azula only hoped to be. Her mother had left her father to save Zuko, dropping her marriage and the love Azula knew she felt for her husband behind. Azula knew her mother loved her father and wished things could have been different, but she knew her mother would not take back what she did. Ursa had told her she would have done anything to keep her children safe, including murder, "But mother, I miss her. I want her back."

Ursa looked out to the ocean, "I know you do, but she made her choice. I wish now I could see your father, but I can't. You have to move on some day, I don't want you to waste your youth being miserable."

Azula sighed and smiled, "I know, but I need time."

Ursa leaned back in her chair, "Okay, it's whatever you need."

Azula looked over at her mother and wondered how the woman left her father. She had told Azula many, many stories about how great he was. She had talked about the time they spent together, their wedding, and the plans they had made. She also told her about the way they fought and how much it hurt her. Stories of how they both changed, so much they lost each other in the process. Her heart ached for her, knowing her father was locked away and her mother couldn't see him unless she went back home. But she couldn't do much about it and she knew Ursa would have a hard time if she saw the man.

**Katara**

Katara looked at Aang as he slept; he had tried to sleep with her. His body was curled up and he looked so weak and small, she almost went back to him, but something kept her from it. She was leaving him and he knew, telling her before they fell asleep he wanted her to be happy. She knew what it really meant, telling her he would be okay if she left him. She almost couldn't believe it, but she knew he would do anything for her.

Katara put on her blue robes and headed outside, but she did feel something was different and it wasn't her relationship with Aang. Her moods were off and her clothing was fitting different, but she hoped it was not what thought it was.

She walked out her room and went to the dining room, where everyone was sitting getting ready for dinner. Her eye's took in Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko; she didn't know where Mai was, but knew she would be there soon.

"Katara come sit near me." Zuko said.

The water bender took the seat next to him, leaving the other side for Mai. She had told Zuko about her relationship with Azula, after the fire bender had ran away. He admitted to having known about them for some time, saying he had noticed changes in them both. Katara had told him about the break up and knew he was saddened. When Azula ran away, she left behind the rest of her life.

Katara looked at Zuko, "We've decided it's for the best we end things."

Zuko played with his bowl of red rice twisting the folk, "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago". We talked and I'll be moving into a different room." Katara looked at her plate.

"Good. Now you can move on." Zuko smiled at her.

She knew he was tired of her laying around the palace and sneaking into Azula's room, when she thought no one could see her, "I know, but where is Azula?"

Zuko put his folk down and turned to her, "I want to tell you, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" Katara felt a pound go through her head. Her and Zuko had been going back and forth, wondering if he should tell her where Azula was. He had told her it would be best to leave Azula alone until she knew exactly what she wanted from the girl. He said he wanted Katara to be sure she didn't want to be with Aang.

"You know why." Zuko said louder than he liked. He quickly looked around and noticed no one was looking at them, "It's too soon. Give yourself some time and think about Katara."

"I know what I want and that's Azula. I need her." Katara said.

"I know, but please wait. I promise I will tell you where she's at, but wait a month or two and get yourself together." Zuko said. His voice sounded stressed and seemed to be growing weak.

"Okay, I'll wait."

"Good."

**Mai**

"Mi Lady, this is not the safest thing for you. We've already told you not to have children and that it would be dangerous for you and your child."

Mai could hear the nurse talking to her, but decided she wouldn't may her any mind. She would give Zuko a child, he deserved one. They had been trying to have children for a year, but ended up with nothing but pain and heartache. They had one stillborn and two miscarriages, each time things between them got worse. They thought of adoption, but Zuko's political advisers were against it. Saying it would look bad and that the child couldn't rule, because they wouldn't have the blood of the Fire lord's family flowing through them.

"Please, let us get rid of the child. This one could kill you." The nurse pleaded.

"We need to have children." Mai said.

"I know, but this child could kill you. We've been trying to find a way to help you, but it's going to take time. If we don't find anything, you can always adopt or princess Azula's children could be the next leaders. Please, My Lady this is not the time."

Mai looked at the woman and lowered her head; things seemed to be working against her. Her marriage was falling apart and so was her family. She couldn't even give her husband his one wish, a child. It didn't matter if it was a boy or girl, he just wanted a child, "Okay, but please don't tell Zuko."

The nurse looked relived, "Yes Mi Lady, the Fire Lord will know nothing of this and we will keep trying to find a way for the two of you to have children."

Ty Lee

Ty Lee looked at the palace and knew she was home. She had left right after Azula did, saying she had things that needed to be taken care of. When in reality she couldn't bear to be there when Azula wasn't. She knew Azula was at Ember island with her mother, but had no intentions to visit her. She decided it would better to leave her alone and let her find out what she wanted.

The Kyoshi warrior walked inside and was greeted by the guards, "Lady Ty Lee, let us take your bags."

"It's okay. I can handle them." she said.

The young man smiled, "Okay. The Fire lord has given you, your old room to stay in."

Ty Lee picked up her bags and smiled back, "Thank you."

The acrobat walked to her room and put her bags away. She looked around the room and then quickly left. She walked until she got to the Fire Lord's room, where she hoped to find Mai. When she got closer she could hear someone inside sobbing.

She knocked softly, "Mai."

A part of her thought she knew what was wrong. She knew they had been trying to have children for a while, but had only ended up hurt. She didn't know how Mai kept going, when she kept getting hurt and depressed, "Mai."

The door creaked open and Ty Lee looked at Mai's tear stained face. She looked to have been crying for a while, with make up running down her face, "Ty Lee."

The Kyoshi warrior pulled her friend into a hug, "It happened again?"

Mai sobbed in her arms, "This time was different."

Ty Lee lightly pushed her friend in room and closed the door, "What happened?"

Mai pulled back from her, "They said it would kill me this time and that I would have to get rid of it."

Ty Lee walked her friend over to a couch that was inside of the room and sat down. She knew having children was the one thing she and Zuko wanted, but things seemed to be not going well, "Does Zuko know?"

Mai sighed and wiped a tear off her face, "No. I don't want him to know."

Ty Lee rubbed Mai's back and warped her arms around the woman, "It will be okay."

Mai squeezed the other woman, "I know."


	3. Taking Steps Back

Chapter 3-Taking steps back

**Flashback**

**Step 1-Disbelief**

Katara looked at the demented girl in disbelief. The same person, who had haunted her and her friends around for months, was going or already was insane. Drops of concern pooled inside her, but were quickly pushed aside, when she realized who she was feeling it for.

This was Azula, hit you in the face with a fire ball and then burn your family Azula. The same girl who had everything, as well as possessing power in her body beyond her years. The same girl who was a princess with money and jewels. Things Katara had learned to live without, but wished she had more of at times. The fire bender had a luxury life style and probably had private tutors for her fire bending. While Katara had to teach herself and live like every other common person. She shouldn't feel sorry for Azula, but for some reason, she couldn't help it.

**Step 2-Research **

The palace was a nice place where a girl could get too comfortable. Katara liked being waited on, but it was getting old. She could do many things for herself, but the staff insisted on doing everything. Her meals were brought to her and her bath water was run every day, things she could do herself. She woke up to maids cleaning her room and clothing laid out for her. It was all too much for someone who had gotten use to sleeping on the ground.

But she decided to stop just laying around; she decided she would explore the palace. In her time searching the vast place, she had found many things.

First she found many libraries, four in total. Each one was unique with many different books, from all around the world. The first one was on the first floor of the palace and was the biggest. Everyone was welcome to explore and many did. Many people from guards to visitors were allowed to enter the library. It had books from every nation, even the air nomads. There were school books about everything and books on how to live life the fire nation way. This library was also the most crowded. Every day people packed into the large room, to seek knowledge. It was too much for her and she never went back.

The second library was mainly used by Zuko and his political advisers. They took over the room whenever they felt like and when they were inside everyone else had to leave. She never came here to much because of risk of getting kicked out. The room didn't have much but war scrolls and books. It had books on war and things Katara didn't care about.

The third was partly her favorite because it was quiet and almost never used. It had collection of books that made her want to read. Everything was here and it had many first edition books, she wouldn't find anywhere else. She had grown to love many of the books and many different types. "_Sozin's War Diary"_, which had become her favorite book, was about his experiences during the beginning of the war. She hated him for what he did, but the book gave her a new view on why he did it. "_Life as a Fire Bender's Wife's"_, which was a guide on how to be a wife in the fire nation. It was very detailed on how take of a man and their needs. Also, how to have sex with a fire bender and the things you need to be careful of. She would spend hours in this room, reading and going through books for hours.

Last, was a room she never should have walked into. It was Azula's private library of books and things the princess had written. It was located inside her room, which Katara had walked into unknowingly. She had been wondering around on a hot day, looking for a place to cool down in and had found the princess's room. It was a large room, which seemed to stay cool and had shade, a perfect place for Katara. The water bender had searched the room and found many things she never thought she would. The princess had two closets lined with clothing and jewellery. Diamonds and rubies must have been the princess's favourite because she had tons of them, from hair pieces to necklaces and anklets. But the library outdid all of those, it had books Katara have never heard of and many she thought she wouldn't find here. It had scrolls for fire bending moves and even a book on how to catch a dragon, but out of all the books she found, her favourite wasn't even a real book. It was a mix between a diary and a scrap book, that she was sure Azula made, but it only went up to age eight. After that the entries stop and the rest was blank. It made her wonder more and more, about what Azula's childhood was like. Also made her wonder what made her become so evil.

**Step3-Lies and Truths **

"Were doing good." Katara said. She was sitting at a table with Suki and Mai, talking about life as a kept woman. A life she was none too happy with and one she could believe they were happy with.

Suki was a Kyoshi warrior, who had fought her whole life, but left it behind when Sokka asked her to marry him. It startled Katara when Suki started to change. She was still a Kyoshi warrior, but she no longer did many of the things they did. It was like getting married clouded her vision. She no longer spent so much time with them and had decided to spend more with Sokka. Katara was the most shocked when she said, she was going to move to the North Pole. She never would have thought that life as someone's wife would have made the girl happy.

Mai was a little different. Katara didn't know her too well, but from what she knew this life shouldn't had made her happy. She was Azula's second in command, a life filled with action and luxury. From the many times she had seen Mai, the girl always seemed bored. So life in the palace made Katara think Mai would have been dying from boredom, but she seemed to be just fine.

Katara couldn't do it; she couldn't spend her life like this. Bored and known as the Avatar's girl, it was something she had wanted to stay away from. She couldn't find happiness in this situation, but when they asked her about life, "Yes, everything is perfect."

**Step 4-Meetings**

"Katara, please just go meet with her and talk to her." Zuko pleaded.

Katara looked at him with indifferent eyes, he wanted her to help heal Azula. A task she didn't want, but she wasn't doing anything else. Since the war ended, she had been sitting around the palace. Credit for the win had gone mostly to Zuko and Aang. Toph and Sokka had gained their own way and were awarded on their own. She helped end the war, but being the Avatar's girlfriend, didn't help with her own achievements, "I don't know about this."

"Please, the doctors told me she needs someone there with her. Someone who can care and will be able to come when needed."

Katara felt a little insulted, but brushed it off, "I'll try, but if she gets to be too much, I'll stop."

"Thanks. I promise this will work."

**Set 5- Coming together**

"Peasant." Azula's voice sounded soiled and hostile.

"Katara."

"Peasant."

Katara looked at Azula and frowned, it had been four months and the girl was still calling her a peasant. She had been coming to the psychiatric hospital everyday to see Azula and they had become something like friends. She was here from the time the princess woke up, to the time the girl went to sleep. They only time she didn't come was when Lady Ursa came and stayed with the girl.

"Azula, you know my name is Katara. I don't know why you keep calling me peasant." Katara huffed in frustration. Azula was a pain some days, it was like the girl enjoyed being hateful towards her. She was constantly making rude and sometimes obscene comments toward her. Nasty and crude remarks about her relationship with Aang and sometimes about things she would do to her, if she wasn't a "_dirty little water bender"._

"Because I can and you let me. Isn't that why everyone does everything." Azula commented in a cool voice.

Katara wanted to strangle the girl, but didn't. It wouldn't look good and Zuko would probably put her in the room (_cell_) next to Azula's. If it was one thing she disliked about Azula it was her voice. She hated the way it sounded and the way it flowed. Her ears burned, every time Azula spoke a certain way and took a certain tone. Her voice was at times too sweet, like honey and sugar, but thick like molasses. It made Katara want to rip her voice box out and freeze it. Other times it sounded icy, cold and cut like when they were fighting the war. She could handle her voice like this, she was use to it. The worse was when it dripped sex, the sound was too much for her. Katara couldn't help, but want to leave and never come back, when she heard the voice. It reminded her of a high class harem, she had seen in both the Earth kingdom and Fire nation. Their voices were too sexy and had too much breath in them. Azula seemed to love to talk to her in this voice, always saying nasty things that made her blush and uncomfortable.

**End Flash Back**

**Azula **

As a fire bender she woke with the sun and when it went down a part of her did too. She couldn't help, but bath in the glory that was Agni. Since she was a child all she had known was Agni and his ways. Praying to Agni and living life as the gods had taught her. The fire that was inside her was because of Agni, he had given it to her because she was special, but he also given it to others.

Her uncle and father were two of the best benders she had ever known and had taught her most of her bending. They both had skill and strength, a combination all fire great fire benders needed. But they treated their bending different. Her father wanted to control his fire too much, he needed to be it's iron weirder. Her uncle controlled the fire, but let it control him too. He let the fire breath and sometimes let run free, but none of them were like her mother.

She had recently found out her mother was a bender and it had shocked her. All her life, she thought her mother had never felt Agni flow in her veins and engulf her when he needed, but she was wrong. Her mother's bending was just like hers. The flames were a bluish white color and Azula couldn't help, but think she got her skills from her. She woke up extra early every morning to watch the woman fire bend, watching how she breathed in the fire, like it came from Sozin's comet. She watched her embrace the heat and hold it inside, until it threatened to take her over.

Today was like every other day; she was watching her mother meditating. She could see several small candles around the woman and could see Agni's eye peaking at them. She could feel the heat of the new day spark and flow around and inside her. She looked at Ursa and saw the candles were now alight and in perfect tune with the woman's breathing. They were turning all different shades of colors, from pink, orange, red and last a dark blue to the point they looked purple. She couldn't help, but breathe deep and let her body exhale the heat from her insides. She let her eyes close and her head fall back, feeling a wave of heat spill from her mouth.

"Azula."

The fire bender opened her eyes when she heard her own name, "Yes."

"You want to go see your uncle?"

Azula watched her mother stand and then pick up her candles, the flame had went out when the woman had stopped meditating, "You're getting rid of me?"

Ursa raised a bony eyebrow, "No. I was going to come with you."

Azula let out a breath of relief, but at the same time felt stressed, "Okay. When do you want to leave?"

Ursa watched her with concerned eyes, "In a few days."

"Okay."


	4. Freeze

Hi, Readers and my lovely reviewers. I hope you guys don't think I'm sending you in to a story that is going no where. I asked my beta what they though and they said they felt a little lost and like "where is this story going?" I promise I'm taking this story somewhere just stick with me and review. It will all come together in a few chapters. Also I keep going from character to character so that you can see everything from different point of views. READ and REVIEW!!! Thanks.

**Chapter 4-Freeze**

**Sokka **

"How you holdin' up buddy?"

Sokka looked at Aang, he had heard of his break with his sister and needed to see how his friend was doing. He knew Katara had meant everything to Aang and that Aang had loved her, but they choose to end things. Sokka knew Azula made Katara happy and Katara was his sister, he wanted her to be happy, but Aang was his best friend. Aang was like a little brother and Sokka wanted him to be happy too.

"I'm doing okay." the young monk said.

Sokka knew it was partly a lie; Aang had been laying around the palace doing nothing. He reminded Sokka of Katara, after Azula had left. Even thought it had only been two days since the breakup it must have felt like months to Aang. Sokka couldn't imagine the pain Aang was in, "There's other girls out there."

Sokka watched Aang run his hands over his bald head, knowing it would take time for him to get over this, but he wanted to push it along. He wanted his happy friend back, "How about we do something?"

Aang looked at him and sighed, "Like what?"

"Well I don't know. How about guy's night out?" Sokka replied.

"When?"

Sokka smiled, "How about a week from now? It will give you time to get yourself together and I could find a nice place to go. Oh, Zuko could go and we could get Haru to fly in."

Aang gave him a small smile, "I don't think I'm ready. How about two or three weeks?"

"Aw, come on man. We could go drinking and find you a nice fire nation girl." Sokka beamed, hoping it would be enough to convince him to go.

"Not yet."

Sokka slumped down in his chair, sad his plan didn't work. He wanted to make Aang feel better, but things it didn't seem to work, "Okay."

**Ursa**

_Ursa looked into the cell, to find him laid out on the floor. His top robes thrown on to the floor and his hair cut short. It was a sight to see, since most of time she had known him his hair was long. His facial hair unlike his head had gown long. The long chin piece was gone and in it's place was something like a full __beard__. While his hair had changed, his body looked the same. He was tall and still had the same defined muscle. His arms looked bigger and while his waist seemed small and trim. The muscles clearly defined and smooth, but a small layer of hair which she knew was because of the prison, covered his lower belly. _

_Her husband was an egotistical man that cared about his appearance and made sure he looked his best. He never did anything without making sure he looked perfect. She had rarely seen him without his hair trim and his facial hair cut perfect. She had never seen body hair on him, besides his privates and even that was trimmed. Prison seemed to have changed him or he wasn't allowed to do the things he could before. She believed it was the later, since he had no source of water, besides a sewer line in his room. _

_She looked around his cell with her eyes, because she would never go inside it. Her eyes searched the room and soon found his eyes. _

"_Ursa, how nice of you to come and see me." he said._

_She could feel the sarcasm in his voice and know this experience wouldn't change him. He would always be the same and wouldn't change for anyone, "Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing."_

_His laugh was the same deep chuckle she remembered, "Well you can see how I'm doing."_

_She looked at him and leaned onto the bars of his cell, "Well it's your fault."_

_Her eyes followed his as he walked over to the bars and stood near her. She could hear his exhales and could feel his breath on her, "Know dear, we both know it's all our faults."_

_A chill __ran through_ _Ursa, making her shake. She knew he saw it and knew he caused it. He always had the same effect on her, "Ozai"_

"_Ursa."_

_She felt one of his hands come __through_ _the bars and grab her, "Ozai, this is against the rules."_

_His other hand grabbed her other side and held her as close to him, as the bars would allow. His touch felt the same, but lacked something. __**Heat**__. She had been told about his bending, but had brushed it off. It felt inhuman to take something you were born with from you, a piece of your soul ripped out, but it was the truth. He felt normal, but it felt familiar._

_She could hear him breathing and inhaling her scent, "So. That never stopped me before."_

_She couldn't help but laugh, it was true. He never liked rules much and had gotten into lots of trouble because of it, "I know." _

"_Then you shouldn't expect too much from me." his voice was smooth and clear. _

_Too fast his hands pulled her and his lips were on hers'. His lips were soft and warm, they still tasted like embers. She could feel him pulling her, like she could come through the bars and he could have her, but something pulled at her and she pulled back. A piece of her missed him, but another piece knew all the wrong he had done._

_She pushed him away and backed up until her back hit a wall. She could feel his eyes on her, "Ursa."_

_She quickly ran from him, vowing never to go back and never to see him again. _

When Ursa opened her eyes, everything was dark. She reasoned with herself, that it was just a dream and that it go away, but a part of her wanted to be real. She wanted to touch him again, but she couldn't and wouldn't. It was just a dream.

**Katara**

She knew it was right and that leaving him was the right thing to do. It would make their lives so much better and it would be healthier then, being with him and being unhappy. She had to look out for her own feelings and this was what she wanted. Azula was what she wanted, but Zuko wanted her to wait and heal more. It made sense but she wanted the girl now.

"Katara, do you want to talk?"

The water bender looked at Suki and smiled, the girl did care about her well being. It seemed Suki was okay with everything that was happening, "Suki, are you really okay with this? I mean both of them were your friends."

"Yeah, but Azula makes you happy. It's not what everyone else wants or likes, it what Katara wants and you want Azula." the girl replied.

"Thanks."

Suki nodded, "Anytime. Trust me, follow your heart and you'll win."

Katara let out a relieved sigh, "Everything just feels awkward."

Suki patted her back, "I know and it's going to feel that way for a while, but you'll get over it."

"If you say so."


	5. On the Ocean

**Chapter 5-On the Ocean **

**Azula **

Azula looked at mother from across the table, they were having dinner. The one thing they did together every day was eat dinner. Azula always knew to come home, no matter what she was doing to have dinner with her mother. She had been doing it since she came to live on Ember island almost three months ago.

She could see the sun setting and could hear the waves crashing on the shore. It was the same sound everyday and it was one of the safest things she could remember from her childhood. She looked across the table at her mother, she was drinking fire nation style whiskey and it wasn't just any kind. It was the same kind she knew her father loved. _Wild Fire Honey, _as it was called, was only available to the upper class fire nation and cost more then the average person could afford. She knew her mother was paying a pretty penny for it.

Azula sighed, "So...why haven't you dated anyone since dad?"

Ursa almost dropped the glass she was holding. She knew the question was coming, but she didn't know when. She put her glass down and looked at Azula, "What made you ask that?"

Azula took a sip from her own glass of red wine and leaned her head to the side, "Because your drinking his favorite drink and it made me think of him."

Ursa let the question swim in her mind, it was the truth. She was drinking his favorite drink, but she had the right to drink it also. She had to have the drink shipped in from the capital of the fire nation to get it, "I can drink whatever I like."

Azula smirked at her, "I didn't say that, but since your on it. Why do you like dad's favorite whiskey so much? Does it remind you of him?"

Ursa picked up Azula's glass and switched it with hers, "See I'm not drinking it anymore."

Azula picked up the whiskey and smelled it. It smelled the same as it did when her father had drank it. The smell heavy was sweet and the texture was thick. She had smelled in on him many times and sometimes she had smelt it on her mother, "This must bring back memories. It does for me."

Ursa half smiled, "It does. He use to drink a glass almost every day. Every morning or at night, it depending on how he thought the day would go."

Azula brought the glass to her lips and let the taste hit her tongue. It was too sweet for her, the taste like cough syrup and oranges, "I know he would smell like it some mornings and you would too."

Ursa pushed her plate aside and picked up Azula's glass, "Oh, but this red wine is better. You shouldn't even be drinking."

Azula snorted in a very un-lady like matter, "Please, father's been letting me drink for years."

Ursa pulled the glass from her and moved both their glasses to her, "What do you mean?"

Azula smiled, "I've been drinking since I was nine or ten. Once you left, father let me do what I wanted as long as it didn't mess with my bending."

A part of Ursa knew he would let the children do whatever, it was in his nature to let them roam around doing whatever and praising Azula whenever she did well, "What else did he let you do?"

Azula watched as her mother rubbed her temples, "No. We're getting off track. Do you miss dad?"

"Yes. Every day I miss him. The way he smelt, talked and walked. I miss it all and you look just like him." Ursa looked at Azula and saw her husband in his youth, he was just like Azula. Funny and cunning, mean and at many times cruel spirited. She even looked like him, they had the same eyes and facial structure.

"Then why haven't you gone back to him? I know he misses you." Azula said.

"It's not that easy. I haven't seen him in so long."

Azula could see her mother missed her father, but wasn't doing anything about it. There still pictures of the man around the house and his things were still in her mother's room. It was like she was waiting for him to come home. Azula couldn't understand why she didn't just go to the fire nation, get him and bring him home. It was a simple plan to her, "But you miss him and he's lonely."

Ursa stood up from the table and walked over a window, "He doesn't miss me."

Azula stood up and walked to stand next to her, "He does and if we go to see him, he can tell you himself."

Ursa looked at her daughter and smiled, "After we see you uncle. I wrote to him and he already has things ready for us. He wants to see us."

"You say that now, but by then you'll act like we never had this talk." Azula turned away from her.

Ursa warped her arms around the girl, "Aw, Azula misses her daddy too."

Azula lowered her head and sighed, "Yes, I do."

Ursa felt bad and pulled the girl closer, "I know, I miss him too. I promise we'll see him soon. Even if the visit kills me."

**Ursa **

Ursa laid in bed after her talk with Azula and knew she had made a mistake. She couldn't endure a visit with him. She already knew how it would go. Her husband was the only man she had ever loved and nothing could stop her from loving him. In a heartbeat, she would forgive him for everything he had done.

She could forgive him for Zuko's face and Azula behaviour. A part of her wouldn't care about what he had done to the Earth kingdom and would pull him into her arms. She would shower him with kisses and love, like any good wife would. She would hold him and tell him everything would be fine, like he was a child. A piece of her would want to fight him, breaking every bone he has, only for her children. The rest of the world was his to bother and deal with. She would burn him to crisp pile of ashes and then step on them, only for Zuko. She would break him down mentally until he was a raving lunatic, only for Azula.

Ursa turned over in her bed and looked out the windows. The night was clear and bright, each star beautiful and shining brightly. She wondered if his cell had a window and if he could see them. If he well taken care of and if he was treated well. Zuko hadn't told her about where he was staying, only about his lack of fire.

She knew that's what get her, his lack of fire would pull her to him. If he called out for her, she would quickly go to him and give him everything she had. His lack of fire would touch her heart, and she would instantly give him the world. She wished she didn't have too, but she told Azula she would go see him and she would.

**Zuko**

It was just after midnight, as Zuko slipped into his bedroom. He had been at a meeting to settle issues rising between the South Pole and the Earth kingdom. It had gone well, but had taken longer than he liked.

He looked over to his bed and saw Mai was already in bed. His own sleeping robe was laid on a nearby chair. He put the robe on and then got into bed, "Mai are you sleeping?"

The body next to his stirred and turned over, "No."

"Oh, how was your day?" he lay on his side and looked at her.

Mai sighed, "It was good. I did a little shopping with Ty Lee and my mother wrote me."

Zuko pulled her hand up to his face and kissed the palm, "What did your mother say?"

Mai pulled him closer and laid her head on his shoulder. His arm warped around her and held her, "Tom-tom wants to come and stay with us for a while. Father is doing well and mother wants us to come and visit."

Zuko laughed, "She always wants us to visit her. We go and see her five or six times a year. How about she comes and sees us?"

Mai ran a hand threw his hair, "I don't know. What about Tom-tom?"

Zuko kissed her forehead, "Sure, he can come and stay. Sokka and Suki leave for the North Pole in two weeks and Toph is going to visit her parents, so it will be quieter around here."

"Okay. I'll send him a letter tomorrow. What's going on with your mother?"

Zuko sighed, "You know her, she's happy having Azula laying around her house. They're going to see uncle in a few days."

Mai warped her arms around him, "Good."

Zuko rubbed her back and knew she was stressed. Their lack of children was not making her feel any better and he knew she was ready to give up. He wished there was something they could do, but nothing was working, "Something will change."

Mai closed her eyes, "I hope so."


	6. I never thought I'd be alone again

Thanks go to my Beta MeatSarcasm-Guy. Who is awesome because I take forever to write this story, but I'm trying to change that. The next part will be up sometime next week. Thank you all my reviewers. You guys make me smile. :)

* * *

Chapter 6- I never thought I'd be alone again, that's why I asked you to be my best friend

**Katara **

Being lonely was something Katara was not used too. There was always someone there for her, but now she was lonely. She was in her new room and was it was the middle of the night. Everything lately had been going great and that worried her. Things in her life seemed to go in an order, of bad and then good. She had already gotten the good, when she and Aang broke up, but the bad was next. She could feel it in her bones.

Something had to go wrong, it was destiny. She rubbed a hand across her belly and then tried to relax. If she stressed about things they wouldn't go right or would get worse. Zuko had told her a month or two and then she could see Azula. It was almost a month and she wanted to see the girl so bad. She wanted to run her hands across the girl's warm skin, just to make sure she was still there, but that was if Azula wanted her back. She knew she had hurt Azula and there was a chance the girl wouldn't take her back, but she had too. Katara needed her and she wouldn't be happy with anyone else.

Her hand went across her stomach again, but this time it felt different. She had told Aang she wasn't ready for children and that she wasn't sure if she ever wanted any. Having children with him would have grounded her forever. They would be holding her back and would keep her from doing the things she liked to do. She knew she loved children and they were a joy to have, but she wasn't sure she wanted any.

If she was pregnant, it would mean going back to Aang and raising their child together. It would mean no more Azula and an unhappy life. She wondered if Azula would take her with his child, but pushed it to the side. If she kept thinking negative, bad things would happen.

**Azula **

Azula watched as her mother and uncle hugged. They had just gotten to Ba Sing Se and it was nearing dark. She had been to the city many times after her release from the psychiatric hospital and every time it felt different. The last time she had been here she had been with Katara.

"_Well...it's your move." _

_Azula sat across from Katara, with pants shoes and a plain shirt on. While Katara was only clothed in chest warps and bottoms. They were play Pai Sho and Katara happen to be losing. It was a little after one on the morning and almost everyone was asleep. Aang and Zuko were at the Earth king's palace, having a meeting on peace between the Earth kingdom and the Fire nation. It they had been there for the past two days and had been sleeping there. _

"_Come on, I'm losing and someone could catch us." Katara said. _

_Azula smirked, "Not until you move your piece and no one is going to walk into my room without knocking." _

_Katara looked over the board and saw she had no way of winning, but she had to make a move. If she made a wrong move, she could be sitting in Azula's room naked. She looked over the board and smiled, there was one move she could make, "Ha."_

_Azula watched her move and then laughed, "It can't believe you would do that."_

_Katara smiled, "See it's a tie. So, you have to take something off and I have to take something off."_

_Azula smirked, "Sure."_

_Katara watched the fire bender toss her shirt to the ground and knew her turn as next. She pulled the chest warp away piece by piece, knowing the other girl hated when she moved slow, "See."_

"_Yeah."_

"Azula."

"Azula."

Azula felt a light smack on the back of her head, "What was that for?"

"Well I've been calling your name for the last five minutes and you weren't saying anything." Ursa said.

Azula looked at her, "Well you didn't have to hit me."

Ursa smiled, "Would you have liked to be shaken or burnt, maybe pushed. The possibilities are endless, but I thought this would work best."

"Ha Ha, mother. Your humor frightens me." Azula looked over and saw her uncle watching them, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing but two women acting like children." Iroh laughed.

Azula leaned her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yes. You remind me of your father at your age. He was smart mouthed and hard headed. Always knew he was right." Iroh said. He walked away and went back to working his tea shop.

Azula looked at her mother, "So what have you got planned, because I know you have something."

Ursa sat down in a nearby chair and smiled, "Well I have tickets for us to see two plays, dinner with the Earth king, shopping, and sightseeing. A week's worth of stuff and then it's off to the Fire nation."

"I should have known. We can't _ever_ go somewhere without everything being planned and in place first." Azula sat down across from her and sighed.

"Well what would have you planned for us? And don't say the beach we already live there." Ursa said.

"Well then, besides shopping we would have lain around and did nothing. That's a vacation." Azula smiled at her.

Ursa frowned, "No it's not."

"To me it is." Azula stood up and walked to the front door, "Come on time to shop."

Ursa stood up and followed the girl.


End file.
